


Fandot Creativity Night-- Wish

by aceofairships



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity Night, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofairships/pseuds/aceofairships





	Fandot Creativity Night-- Wish

“I wish I could be more like you, Skip!” Arthur gushed. “You’re brilliant!”

“Arthur, thank you... but you know, I’m not really anything special. Why don’t you want to be more like Douglas? I’d give anything to be as good at flying as he is,” Martin answered awkwardly, both flattered and confused.

“Yeah, but- but- you’re you, Martin! You’re so nice and you look out for me when Douglas is being too mean!” Arthur grinned. “And remember when you landed us on one engine? That was BRILLIANT.”

Martin blushed, coughing as Douglas walked in. “What’s this, then?” he asked, looking at Martin’s pink cheeks. “Is Arthur /flirting/ at you?”

Martin chuckled. “Oh... no, he was just- ahem- complimenting me on that landing in St. Petersburg.”

“Oh I see,” Douglas answered. “Don’t we all wish for Arthur’s compliments?”


End file.
